Light's Nightmare
by ka-squiggle
Summary: L has been acting oddly all day, and Light is getting worried. Hope you guys like it, my first fanfic, and reviews will be greatly appreciated.


_**Author's Note**__: __Okay, my first story's finally up! Sorry it took me so long to post anything. Big thanks to F.N.J.B. for letting me highjack her computer. Anyway, the story is set before the handcuff arc, but Light stays at the task force headquarters at night. Sorry this is taking so long, but I just wanted to clear some things up first. Anyway, enjoy! _

_ Hobey-ho, let's go (anyone who can guess the character and series that this is from gets a virtual invisible cookie).___

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, including this computer…_

"Light-kun? Light-kun!"

Light snapped out of his reverie and, startled, spun to face the other detective. He realized after a moment that he had been staring at a small scuff on the wall for the past twenty or so minutes; this barely bothered him though. The Kira case had been running cold for quite a while, and there was little else to do. L was the only one who ever seemed to have anything to do anyway.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked you if you would like Matsuda to get you anything while he's out getting the rest of us something for lunch," L replied flatly. That was the only thing normal (or at least normal for him) that L had done all day. He didn't touch a single sweet, didn't chew his thumbnail, and Light knew he had been staring at him. He looked away when Light looked at him, but Light could feel the hatred in the other geniuses stare. Light seemed to be the only one duly concerned about this.

"Um, no thank you, Ryuzaki, I think I'll just keep working," As soon as the words left his lips, his stomach let out a low rumble. L raised one eyebrow, and Matsuda barely repressed a smile. A blush dusted Light's cheeks, and he hastily said, "Well, maybe just some chips."

Thirty minutes later, Matsuda returned, food for the task force in tow. Everyone gathered around, and Matsuda passed the meals out as fast as he could to the impatient police officers. Soon, the only ones left were Matsuda, L, and Light, who were the only ones patient enough to wait. Light returned to his seat with a small bag of chips, and L had a… jar of jam? Light looked around to see if anyone else noticed L's odd (even for him) food choices, but not even Matsuda had a comment.

The two took their seats, but had only opened the chips before all his attention was caught by L. The other detective was scooping the jam out of the jar, licking it off, then turning he jar up to drink from it! Light felt queasy just watching, but he couldn't seem to look away.

"So, Light," L said in his usual monotone, spinning his face so that he was practically nose-to-nose with the other boy, "what do you think of Kira as far as personality goes?"

Light looked startled. "Wh-what do you mean?" He could smell the strawberry jam on the other's breath.

"Well, some people seem to think that Kira is just a regular person with a god complex, and so on, so forth. What is your opinion?"

"Oh. Well, I believe that, whoever they happen to be, they must be at least a little insane, but to pull something this elaborate and brilliant…" Light trailed off, but quickly added, "Not that mass murder is brilliant, but-"

L cut him off with a wave of a jam-covered hand. "I understand, Light-kun." This answer apparently satisfied the insomniac because the silence stretched on for several minutes, until L almost finished his jar. Finally, L turned to him yet again and spoke.

"You know, Light, I had a friend once that I grew up with. When we became old enough to leave the orphanage we grew up in, B went insane with his jealousy at my success. He wanted to create a case so difficult that I couldn't solve it, so he killed three people. He may have been caught after that, but he was a much more accomplished murderer than you, Kira-kun," L said with an ever-growing sneer. Light, who had never seen any expression on the other man's face, felt a chill slid down his back like a cold hand.

"Ryuzaki, what are you-" That was all Light managed to say before the glass jar smashed into his nose. He fell backwards onto the floor.

"Don't call me Ryuzaki!" he yelled as he leaped off the chair, landing on the fallen boy's chest, and continued hitting him with the jar. Light screamed in agony as he felt bones crack and skin rip, since the jar was little more than glass shards now.

"Ryu- Zaki- Why?!" Light moaned as the slivers were sent deeper into his cheeks, each word punctuated by another bit of glass digging into his skin. L stopped for a moment. He was panting now, and laughing softly.

"Why, Light-kun? Why?" He leaned down now, and Light could smell the horrid mixture of strawberries and blood, "Because, Light, you are a failure, and I fucking can, in case you haven't noticed." Light looked confusedly at him, then turned his head slowly, trying not to disturb the glass caught in his neck. The other task force members were sitting around, eating their meals, completely oblivious to the fact that the chief's son lay dying on the floor. L, or, more likely, Beyond's, laughter rang out in the quiet room.

"Please, s-someone…" Light tried to shout, but it only came out as a whisper. The last thing he heard before the room went black was the cold-hearted, maniacal laughter of the man above him.

"LIGHT!!!" L yelled once more, shaking the poor sleeping teen by his shoulders. The boy thrashed hard and sat bolt upright. Foreheads connected, and L hit the floor with a heavy thud.

"Up four percent, Light-kun," L grumbled from his seat on the floor, and then sat up, grimacing and rubbing his aching head.

"What? What happened?" Light sat up as well, then looked around, seeing that he was in his room at the task force headquarters. He caught what L had said. "Wait, why are you raising my percentages?!"

"Violent tendencies," L muttered, then took his place beside Light, legs curled beneath him in a crouch. "So, what about your dream? You woke everyone in the building with your screaming."

"But we're the only ones here!" Light protested. Everyone, including Watari, had gone to sleep somewhere else for the night, but, since they worked around the clock, L and Light stayed behind.

"Exactly. Now, the dream."

All the horror and pain from the all-too-realistic dream, making Light shudder. He quickly filled L in on the terrible dream, down to every last detail. The farther he delved into the story, the more agitated and disturbed L looked. 'Surely he doesn't know of Beyond Birthday, does he? I know I never speak of him, but the case was very public. He could have also made the other details up, of course, but how would he have known that we grew up together?'

Finally, Light finished his story and L spoke, deciding to make light of the situation. "Light-kun, your dream is absolutely ridiculous."

Light looked taken aback. "Why do you say that, Ryuzaki?"

"Because, Light-kun, I would never waste strawberry jam like that."

L barely had enough time to dodge the flying pillow and the punch that came not long after.

_**End Note:**__ And that's that! So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Not answering because you computer is lying shattered and broken in your yard? Constructive criticism, ideas, etc. will be appreciated. Once again, HUGE thanks to my best friend F.N.J.B. for letting me borrow her computer to type and publish this. _

_F.N.J.B Note-She is too lazy to find a working computer of her own!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
